The Truth Behind Lacey
by insanityissalvation
Summary: JONAS: Lacey Lock is half sister/cousin to non other than Macy Misa. After coming back from boarding school to spend the summer with Macy she figures out Macy hasn't told her friends the truth about her life, and after Macy's mother announces her engagement Macy's secret is in trouble of being revealed. Can Lacey help Macy keep up with the charade? Or not? *Eventual Nacy Vs.Kacy*
1. Chapter One: The Engagement

**Insanityisslavation here with another installment. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS otherwise the show probably would be different. **

Chapter One

"The Engagement"

"You haven't what?" I shouted, a baseball cracking hard against the metal bat gripped in my hands. I adjusted my body a little bit more waiting for another ball to be spat out of the pitching machine, processing what my half sister just told me.

Macy shrugged, slugging a ball barreling towards her with perfect swing, "I don't know how I can tell them." Macy heavily sighed, pressing a button to her side that turned off her pitching machine and leaned exasperated against her bat. She was observing me, as if sensing my judgment.

"Well it's easy," I said, swinging hard. The ball contacted my bat and flung into the chain linked fence surrounding us, "just tell them."

"I don't know," She dubiously stated, glancing from the machine back to me, "I just really became friends, friends with them. Not just a fan and…"

I cleared my throat interrupting her, "Well if you became "friends, friends" why not tell them," I slammed another baseball across the perimeter, then paused to look straight at her, "wait if there your friends why aren't they wondering where you are now?"

"They're on tour for the summer." Macy exhaled in response, fiddling with the bat in her hand before slinging it back in the proper position. She pressed the button with a careful hand and waited until a white sphere flew at her, only to send it back to the other side.

"Convenient if you ask me." The words parted my lips before I had thought them through, and Macy again stopped the machine, this time with a pounded fist.

"What's that supposed to mean Lacey Lock?" She glared daggers at me.

"Nothing Macy, don't over think things," I cleared my throat, glancing to the machine, then to Macy's bat (preying her anger wouldn't result in its use); "I think it's time we call it a night."

Sighing Macy nodded in an agreement, "Yeah I think so too, and also sorry about the snap, it's just…"

I lifted my hand to silence her, "no need to explain yourself Mace, besides is was more like a nip then a snap."

She smiled and punched my arm slightly, "Let's get inside, Marcella must be wondering where we are."

"Yeah I guess if I must endure the torture." I groaned, following the striding Macy who was greeted by the butler Charles at the exit of the bat cages.

"Mistress Macy, Mistress Lacy." He marginally bowed, handing Macy and I a heated cloth.

"For the last time Charles," I dabbed the towel upon the beads of sweat formed around my brow and hairline, the heat seeping comfortably into my pours, "call us Lacey and Macy."

"Yeah Charles no need for formality." Macy added, snaking the serviette around her neck.

"Of course, my apologies Macy and Lacey," Our un formalized names rolled off his tongue awkwardly as his faced twisted ever so slight, "however your Mother is looking for you."

"Which mother?" I inquired; scrunching my nose (I can openly admit I wished it wasn't my mother).

"Mistress Marcella." He answered. I cheered inwardly, but looked towards Macy sympathetically whose mouth tightened in a straight line.

"What does she want?" Macy snapped, not a tone that usually occurs with the always (kind of sickening) cheery girl.

"Probably just to have someone to tell her how "fabulous" she looks." I snorted, brushing past Charles with Macy trailing sluggishly behind me.

"I hope not." She mumbled lowly, ending our converse as we made our way to the large house basking underneath the heat of the summer sun. The layout of the land was breathtakingly beautiful, as well as the pearl white Victorian mansion plotted perfectly amongst it. With trees precariously planted, bushes of red roses laying around the home swaying lazily in the whispering breeze, and a large extravagant pool implanted around a marble platform. Of course there was tons more but that's all I could see as we tucked behind the broad entry, meeting the massive foyer.

"Mary, Larry." An overly feminine voice singed. Macy and I glanced up to the brunette woman perched upon the stairwell, her feet eagerly pacing down the stone steps. _Wait Larry? _

"Larry?" I whispered to Macy, and she mutely shrugged.

"I have so much to tell you, both of you." She chimed grabbing Macy's hand giddily. Lonna, my mother, had managed to materialize on the bottom of the steps. _Where the hell did she come from?_

"Aunt Marcella you know my name is not Larry right?" I asked, neglecting her last statement; although Marcella had disregarded mine.

"Lacey listen to your Aunt." Lonna cut in bitterly. _Go fuck yourself._

"Right, sure will Lonna." I retorted. Lonna shot an angered glower my way, but neither Macy nor Marcella seemed to notice.

"I'm getting married!" Marcella squealed, before noticing her older sisters disproving shake of the head. Marcella quickly regained her elegant composure.

"What!?" Macy and I simultaneously shouted. First off, how? Secondly who would want to marry her? Just saying.

"Yes, to George." Marcella stated more calmly and reserved. George had been Marcella's boyfriend for over a year.

"When?" Macy asked a bit flabbergasted. I could sense the panic in her voice.

"In the spring, around June 2nd." Marcella smiled in thought of the event.

Macy was obviously shocked, "I graduate around that time."

"Oh right that," Marcella waved her hand in dismissal, not taken aback at all, "don't worry you'll still be staying with Uncle Fletcher and Aunt Noel this school year, like always, and you'll be there for graduation, no worries. You'll just be coming to mommies more often." Marcella pinched Macy's cheek, a flustered expression adorning Macy's features.

"Of course that means Marcella wants you in the wedding Macy, as well as you Lacey." Lonna's voice remained monotone, grazing both of us with judgmental stares, "so Lacey that means you'll be finishing school in New Jersey"

"But we live in New York." I dumbly mentioned, knowing it was stupid to say (but still said it anyway).

"Yes but your Uncle Fletcher lives in New Jersey." Lonna scathingly spat.

"Yes, but what about the Academy back in London."

"Who cares Lacey, your aunt is getting married." Lonna frowned.

I grumbled quietly in my breath, Macy fingers weaving within mine. I was hoping to finish my schooling in London.

Marcella observed us for moments blabbing on about pointless things about the wedding, then when she seemed finished said,"You two may go now." However it was more demanded then suggested. And Macy and I abided.

"Can you believe that woman called my mother?" I hotly ranted as soon as we were out of sight and earshot of the two bitches. Macy only nodded, dazed in her own little problems.

"Mace, you okay?" I waved my hand across her face. She still remained in a fog until….

"How am going to do this!" Macy freaked, slumping into the plump sofa stationed mid center of the grand living room.

"Do what?" I rolled my eyes in question, taking a seat right next to her.

Macy looked at me frenzy in her eyes, "Lace I never have to go to my mom's in New York during the school year. And now I have to explain why your there too," Macy was breathing rapidly, "I have sports, and stella, and the fan club, and the thrift shop, and, and…"

"Macy breath," I soothed, grabbing her arm in assurance. Macy and I may only see each other during summer when we go to our fathers home, and then to our mother's (in which both share the house, my mother married to a lawyer named Alton who is always on "business" meetings ) but we are extremely close. Granted both are moms are sisters (our father got around, but he was married to Marcella first and had numerous sons with her before Macy and I were born around the same time, me being a pinch older), but it has never affected our relationship. In fact it has heightened it. The only difference between us is Macy pretends that our amazingly awesome uncle (brother to our mothers, and who owns a thrift shop) is her father. I don't blame her though; our family tree is pretty fucked up.

Let me explain: Marcella, Lonna, and Fletcher all come from a highly rich entrepreneur/socialite couple Freeman Lock and Morganna Misa. Morganna and Freeman divorced and Freeman got all the business, but they split the children; Morganna taking Marcella and Fletcher, Freeman taking Lonna. So my mother had kept the lock name, and Marcella and Fletcher took the Misa name (a name not normally known real well, I guess that works in Macy's favor). Years later, only to add onto the confusion, Marcella met Macy and I's father Baldwin Oratorio, an aspiring music producer. My grandfather took to him fondly as well as Marcella, and not too long in the future Marcella and Baldwin were married; Baldwin being the new head producer of _Head Lock _records (courtesy of my grandfather). However like most romantic love stories, it turns for the worst. After years of marriage, five boys and a girl someday going to be on the way, Baldwin had cheated on Marcella with my mother Lonna Lock when they had met (and might I say "clicked") at a country club my grandfather owned (to be fair he already knew it was his wife's sister). Long story short Lonna got pregnant with me, Marcella soon followed in getting pregnant with Macy, everyone eventually found out, end of Marcella's marriage. Though Grandfather still liked our father, and kept him as the head producer (now he's famous producer and doesn't have time to be with his children, well maybe he's there for his boys who currently moved out of aunt Marcella's to Dads, smart ). Then I was shipped off to London for school and Macy to my Uncle Fletcher, and his wife Noel (really fair right?). I visit every year in summer, Mace comes home to New York as well in the summer. End of Story.

"I can help you if you still don't think it's time to tell them okay." I offered, and Macy's eyes immediately lit up.

"Really Lace!" She jumped me, scrunching my body in her arms, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Okay now that I did the entire math in my head about our family I can understand why Macy doesn't want to tell them the truth (I'm surprised she has been able to keep it a secret though). Maybe I can help her through senior year without being uncovered. Maybe.

**Phew longer chapter then expected… this is to give you insight on Macy's situation and Lacey's and why Macy is keeping it a secret from everybody. Next chapter Stella and the Bro's will be in it I swear (insanity's promise)**

**Hope it has you interested (sorry if it's to poorly written, grammar mistake etc.) **

**Review, fav, follow ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Inanity's back again with Chapter two of the Truth Behind Lacey (I'm thinking about changing the Title to the Truth Behind Macy, but I don't know (Maybe those still willing to read might help me out, so tell me what you think)**

**Thank you to those who even took the time to view my story and is either visiting again or visiting for the first time (I'm glad to see the JONAS fandom hasn't completely died down)I will apologize a little ahead if the characters at all seem OOC (I'm just paranoid). Hope you are enjoying Lacey's character. Yes there will be either Macy of Kacy (I'm letting the viewers decided if they please)**

**So enough of my rambling enjoy chapter two….**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the show Jonas or the Character affiliated to the show. **

Chapter Two

"First meeting"

I watched as Macy paced nervously across the foyer, her tennis shoes screeching with each turn of the heel.

"You know you're going to wear out those things if you keep that up." I nonchalantly stated, cross-examining my nails lamely. We had been awaiting our Aunt and Uncle's arrival to come pick us up for over thirty minutes, and Macy had been dragging her soles heavily across the floor the whole time (our mothers wouldn't see us off because they were too busy with wedding plans).

Macy halted momentarily flashing an anxious glance my way before turning her head and continuing her stride of concern. Not even so much as bothering to answer.

"Macy it's going to be ok." I had quit trying to entertain myself with my hand and looked to Macy fully, her once dark brown curls painted over with blondish highlights, and had cascaded pin straight down her back (something her mother had coaxed her into getting as the wondrous Marcella decided to go blonde). An overly obvious anxiety locked in her features.

"How do you know Lacey? They could not buy our story, I could slip up, they could know where siblings, they could get suspicious and follow me while I'm heading to New York," Macy then gasped turning to me with her hand clasped to her mouth, "or they could go to New York and find me."

I heaved out the oxygen built up in my lungs from Macy's rant, "First off Mace we look nothing alike; I look more like Dad and you look more like Aunt Marcella. Secondly we are technically not lying when we say where cousins, and lastly why would they follow you to New York? Now you're just being paranoid."

She obviously was taken aback by all my justifications, and inhaled deeply, "You right Lacey." She calmly said, her nerves unwinding.

"Aren't I always?" I smirked. She laughed and plopped down on the step I was sitting on.

"You kinda of remind me of Nick when you stay stuff like that." Macy sighed, curling her torso forward to lean her chin on her palms.

"Well does he swear like a sailor?" I inquired with a furrowed brow.

"No." Macy answered, staring at me with a shy grin.

"Damn straight he doesn't, and who is the shit when it comes to swearing their bloody ass off?"I boasted perking up, but as Macy's lips began to open a voice intervened.

"Better not be you." The males voice scolded, a smile smearing upon my lips.

"Uncle Fletcher!" Macy chimed, bursting from her seat to hug the tale man standing in front of us. I got up and joined the embrace.

"Of course not moi, I am completely innocent." I said as his arms wrapped around Macy and I's shoulders. Macy stifled the urge not to laugh, and Uncle Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"Of course not innocent Lacey, she wouldn't swear at all," He sarcastically said, then returned to his normal tone, "Come on girls we have a train to catch Aunt Noel can't wait to see you."

_**Idontknowwhyimwritingajonasfanficbutiam**_

When we had arrived in New Jersey I was elated. I got to see my Aunt Noel and Uncle Fletcher, spend time with my most favorite sibling/ cousin (if you want to get technical), and go to a school where I don't have to live in a dorm. Maybe I would be lying to a couple people while I'm here, helping my dear sister with a charade I know is bound to blow up, but it's okay… I guess.

"This is where you two are going to sleep," Aunt Noel happily instructed us into the room decorated overwhelmingly of JONAS memorabilia, "we exchanged a bunk bed for the regular bed as soon as we heard you were staying over Lacey."

"Uh-huh." I responded halfly, stunned how hard core of a fan Macy was. I mean during the month we spend with Baldwin (Father) we meet plenty of celebs and Macy's fine, but this is just… strange.

"Yea thanks Aunt Noel," Macy politely smiled, tucking her suitcases under the bed as Noel left.

"So Lace want the top or….. bo…ttom?" Macy asked noticing my surprise.

"Huh?" I zoned back in, processing what she had just asked, "either's fine."

"Cool I'll take the bottom." Macy established, sweeping through her hair quickly with her fingers.

"That's what she said." I said unconsciously, still surveying poster after poster.

Macy scoffed and was about to retort before her cell beeped loudly.

"Might want to get that." I stated climbing to the top before flopping onto the mattress belly first, my face buried in the sheets.

"I know," She murmured clicking "talk", "Hey this is Macy." She indicated enthusiastically.

"Oh hi, Stella," She squeaked tensely, and then listened for a few moments. I seriously wonder how she kept up with her secret.

"Oh no I'm fine, I just haven't heard from you in a while." Macy explained pausing again.

"Is that Stella?" I childishly question, peering past the top bunks railing, "Can I talk to her?"

Macy grimaced at me with a back off visage, "No," She sneered, and then realized with a wide eyed look she had said it into the receiver.

"No, not you Stella," She sighed, insisting that her comment was not meant for her friend, "Yes I'll be there when you get back."

"Come on." I whined reaching past the bar to teasingly grab the phone, but Macy slapped my hand away.

"I know I can't wait to see you either Stella! Bye" He voice had picked up excitedly, and she hung up the phone.

"Ow that hurt." I exaggerated, snickering softly.

Macy shook her head and moments later her eyes bugged, "Oh shitoki mushrooms!" Macy bellowed, charging to the door.

"Don't you mean shit? And what are you shitting about?" I glanced her way lazily.

"No I meant shitoki and I have to be there for the welcoming home party for the Lucas's and Stella." She revealed, whipping through the doorway.

"Oh, have fun." I called, taking out my cell phone to play stream (a game where you figure out how to connect dots, and fill in the whole plot).

Macy peeked back into the room, "Your coming too." And with that she was off, not even listening to my protests.

_**Idontknowwhyimwritingajonasfanficbutiam**_

A firehouse? The Lucas brothers live in a firehouse? Yes their mother seemed normal and the youngest brother was the most adorable little guy you ever did see, but you have to admit a firehouse is a little strange. Even stranger I seemed to be the only one weirded out about it at the party.

"Hi my names Sandy, welcome to the party." Sandy, the mother, had greeted and then turned to chat with Macy about something I didn't really care about. I was too busy staring at the place.

"Oh so this is your cousin?" I tuned in to hear Sandy say that, looking at me then back to Mace.

"Yup." Macy chimed, but cleared her throat apprehensively.

I decided to jump into the conversation quickly before she had a heart attack, "Soooo when are they getting back?" I tried to sound as interested as I could (I think I was more interested in sleeping than anything else at the moment).

"Any minute," Sandy responded. And just as if on cue the boys walked in, an eruption of greetings breaking out, "Oh there they are." Sandy smiled and skidded over to welcome them.

The boys were smiling, and a petite blonde (which I figured was Stella) was babbling with equal verb as the rest of the group encircling them.

"They seem nice." I said nudging a dazed Macy.

"Yes they are." She replied quietly.

I shook my head asking the question I have wanted to ask for a while, "How are you able to keep your life a secret from them when you act like this?"

Macy simply spoke, "because I have never had a risk of it running into my school life."

"MACY!" The blonde (or this… what's her face? Stell-aa) shouted racing to enfold her friend in her arms.

"Stella." Macy managed to sound elated. And the two pulled away, Stella glancing over Macy.

"Mace you changed your hair," She pointed out, "I love it." She again wrapped Macy back in her grasp.

I stood there awkwardly. Now cue more awkward.

"Hey Mace." Mick? Or Nick said chilled, looking with a very (very) meager smile. _Mother of fudge where did her come from?_

"What's up Macy?" The middle one happily greeted. _What is this surprise Lacey day?_

"Ah Macy! I missed you so much." The oldest one, Kevin I believe, joined in the hug immediately. I jumped slightly when he bombarded both girls.

"Guys!" Macy laughed the small group of the blonde, Macy, and who I think is Kevin swooning to stay on their feet. I could already feel a couple stares on me by now.

"Uh Mace, who's that?" The girl, I think I'm just gonna call blondie, asked; her arms still around Macy.

"Right," Macy pulled away standing next to me, "Stella, Kevin, Joe, Nick this is Lacey my cousin. Lacey this is Stella, Kevin, Joe, and Nick."

"Yo." I lifted my hand in acknowledgment. Let the lying commence.

**Hey thanks for reading. Sorry if the writing seems bad at all it was just a tad bit of a difficult chapter. Yes there are the Boys and Stella (I know they weren't in it that much, but we will start getting into the part where they come in more later)**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway. **

**Review, fav, follow whatever you like. And if you don't cool (you made it to here right) However I can't really establish what relationship to put Macy in without someone telling me what they want to see.**

**Okay I'm done rambling **

**Until next time.**


End file.
